Manual Sin Instrucciones
by calabaza-azul
Summary: Erik Killmonger regía su vida por tres principios básicos: romper las reglas, el fin justifica los medios y no te enamores. Y entonces, la conoció a ella, la excepción a la única regla que le faltaba romper. Ambos quieren cambiar el mundo - ella salvando vidas, y él terminando con ellas. Pero en el manual del amor, las instrucciones no funcionan al pie de la letra.
1. Chapter 1

**Manual sin instrucciones**

 **Prólogo**

 _¿Cómo puedo salvarte de las cosas que he sido?_

 _No puedo negar el pasado, está escrito en mi cara_

 _¿Cómo puedo salvarte del desastre en el que estás?_

 _Cuando no puedo hacerte abandonar este tortuoso abrazo_

 _Emilie Autumn, Save you_

Erik Killmonger regía su vida por tres principios básicos y elementales: romper las reglas, el fin justifica los medios y no te enamores. Cada paso avanzado lo llevaban aproximarse a su objetivo máximo: destruir a aquellos que le arrebataron todo. ¿Y el resto del mundo? Solía decirse a sí mismo que también lo hacía por ellos, el bien común de aprovechar lo que Wakanda podría proveerles, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no le importaban. Era cierto que las marcas en su cuerpo le dolían únicamente cuando asesinaba a hermanos de origen, pero al recordar a su padre y lo que le había sido negado, los rastros de culpa inexistente se esfumaban.

 _¿Romper las reglas?_ Era algo innato en él. Por algo había descubierto los tesoros de su padre, sus ideales, su verdadera procedencia, y eso le había permitido saber que fueron _ellos_ quienes lo mataron y lo dejaron abandonado a su suerte. Y desde entonces se había tomado como bandera personal quebrantar los esquemas de los demás, convirtiéndose en el más inteligente y fuerte de cada equipo al que perteneciera. Y si lo retaban o intentaban vejarlo, resultaba más excitante humillarlos en su terreno. ¿Y qué mejor manera de bombardear el sistema desde adentro que infiltrándose en su equipo de seguridad? Convertirse en el fantasma más letal, capaz de asustar al más experimentado del grupo.

 _¿El fin justifica los medios?_ Lo había aprendido desde niño, su _tan querido tío y Wakanda_ se lo habían enseñado de primera mano, y él memorizaba rápido. Así que pronto se dio cuenta que para obtener lo que necesitaba, era indispensable tergiversar las fichas a su favor. Alternaba verdades a medias, aprendió a mentir mirando a los ojos, traicionó a sus aliados, tranzó con enemigos. Asesinar se convirtió en un deporte, así que romper corazones, literal y metafóricamente, era tan fácil como respirar. Lo cual lo llevaba a su tercera ley.

 _No enamorarse._ La más sencilla de todas. Erick no quería amar a las mujeres, nunca tuvo en sus planes la idea de la familia feliz y para siempre, porque no existía en verdad, al menos no para él. Así que sólo quería tenerlas y marcarlas, que no se les olvidara que él era _el mejor en todo_ , y si podía obtener algo más de ellas, como acceso a información confidencial, entonces se esmeraba un poco más, mentiras y actuaciones para luego descartarlas. Fácil y efectivo, poseer por diversión y placer.

Todas sus normas las seguía como preparación fiel para acabar con T'Challa, cada día se probaba a sí mismo que era mejor que él, y no habría muerte más placentera que esa. Y entonces _, la conoció a ella_ , la excepción a la única regla que le faltaba romper.

 **Nota de Autor:** después de ver Black Panther, quedé completamente prendada de esta saga de Marvel. Me encantó a sobremanera cómo caracterizaron los personajes y la trama que desarrollaron. Así que después de ver un par de veces la película, vine corriendo a Fanfiction, ¡y cómo faltan historias por aquí! Creo que podría leer cientos y miles, sin cansarme. Así que decidí contribuir con mi granito de arena para expandir un poquito más este fandom :) El nombre del fic está basado en la canción homónima de V for Volume


	2. Chapter 2

**Manual sin instrucciones**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

 _¿No nos hemos conocido?_

 _Te miré a los ojos_

 _Y mi mundo se derrumbó_

 _Eres el diablo disfrazado_

 _Madonna, Beautiful Stranger_

* * *

Había decidido que cada vez que terminara con la vida de un hermano, además de retribuirlo cuando llegara el momento al finalizar con el bloqueo del vibranium, Erik iba a contribuir con su gente. Sólo eran actos pequeños que le permitieran pasar desapercibido y que no ameritaran mayor uso de artificios más allá que él mismo. Así que compartía un poco sobre una de las cosas que más atesoraba: sus conocimientos sobre las tradiciones africanas. De esta manera, impartía charlas a niños de zonas marginadas para que su memoria no perdiera su origen.

Procuraba ir a Oakland cada vez que su agenda se lo permitía, le servía como brújula para no perderse en medio de tantas muertes, para recordarse que no mataba por asesino, sino que eran sacrificios necesarios. La última vez que había estado allí había sido hacía casi un año; en ese momento estaban por inaugurar un espacio juvenil con áreas de trabajo social, recreación, cultura y deporte, con una clínica para niños y adolescentes justo al lado. Así que había contactado con la encargada cultural para programar un par de conferencias.

Recorrió el vecindario durante un rato. Nació allí y de alguna manera también murió allí el día que le arrebataron a su padre. Tanta pobreza en la comunidad, tanta desigualdad, pero todo se solucionaría una vez que acabara con T'Challa. Con eso en mente llegó al centro juvenil, ya estaban organizados en el anfiteatro y tras la introducción por parte de los encargados, empezó la charla.

 _"África es nuestra madre, la tierra de la que todo ser humano debería sentirse descendiente. Es el retorno a lo más profundo y verdadero de nuestro ser. Nuestras raíces, la fuente de nuestra existencia. África es el eterno inicio…"._

* * *

Definitivamente, hoy era uno de esos días en los que no puedes esperar a que se acabe. No sólo era el cansancio de tantas horas de turno continuo, una sala de emergencias colapsada y la carencia de medicamentos, lo que le agobiaba era la sensación de estar dándolo todo y aun así ver que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, patrones repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Decidió ser médico por su afán de "querer salvar al mundo", de ayudar a los más necesitados. Al graduarse se apuntó al programa "Más médicos" y estuvo seis meses en varias comunidades de la selva amazónica atendiendo niños. Así que al regresar a casa, empezó la residencia de postgrado en pediatría y, tras conseguir una beca, hizo una subespecialidad en enfermedades tropicales.

Estuvo dos años en "Médicos sin fronteras". Al principio se sentía realizada, estaba en el medio del caos, luchando sin descanso, pero cada día se perdían más y más batallas. Nada provoca más dolor que ver morir a un niño y presenciaba decenas partir día tras día. De nada servían sus títulos universitarios cuando el hambre los mataba, los pequeños no podían responder porque las reservas en su organismo se habían agotado. Sin agua, sin comida, sin condiciones dignas. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada? Y los políticos, bien, gracias.

Terminó triste y rota, por lo que al volver a su país estuvo un tiempo perdida, no sabía qué más hacer, ¿para qué ayudar si no había cambios? ¿Pero cómo querer cambios sin ayudar? Unos colegas le comentaron sobre una clínica de atención al niño y adolescente, que formaba parte de un multicentro biopsicosocial dirigido a la población juvenil en una de las zonas más pobres de Oakland. Lo vio como un rayito de esperanza, la señal que necesitaba cuando estaba sin rumbo. Trabajaba allí junto con otras personas que también intentaban mejorar el mundo desde su pedacito de tierra.

Era alrededor de mediodía y estaba a punto de terminar su turno de 30 horas, cuando unos gritos se escucharon desde la entrada.

\- "¡Muévanse, abran paso!".

\- "¡Rápido! ¡Acuéstenlo aquí!", decía una enfermera mientras abría las cortinas de un cubículo.

Vio a la Sra. Noxolo, una de las trabajadoras sociales del centro, en compañía de un hombre que no conocía, quien tenía al pequeño David en brazos, un niño que había acudido en varias oportunidades a la consulta y que hacía menos de un mes había estado en la emergencia con un episodio viral.

\- "¿Qué sucedió, Sra. Noxolo?", se acercó rápidamente y preguntó mientras empezaba a medir sus signos vitales.

\- "Estábamos en una actividad, doctora. Y de pronto el niño se desmayó".

\- "¿Pero era una actividad física? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿David presentó algún otro síntoma?", continuó realizando el examen físico mientras la enfermera buscaba el equipo de primeros auxilios.

\- "No, no era deporte. Era una charla que dio el profesor Stevens", dijo mientras señalaba al hombre junto a ella. "David no me dijo que se sintiera mal en la mañana".

\- "¿Doctora…?", el sujeto preguntó su nombre mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

\- "Rodríguez. Lexy Rodríguez".

\- "Doctora Rodríguez", hizo una pausa sin perder el contacto visual, "el niño estaba sudando y un poco pálido al empezar la charla. Cuando terminamos, se desvaneció".

\- "Muy bien, entiendo. Enfermera, vamos a tomar una vía y a colocar hidratación mientras hacemos análisis. Y ustedes, por favor, vayan a la sala de espera. Si puede contactar a la mamá del pequeño se lo agradecería Sra. Noxolo".

Lexy dio una última mirada al sujeto antes de acomodarse los lentes. Una señal de alerta se activó en algún lugar de su mente. Desvió cualquier pensamiento relacionado a él y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo. Después se ocuparía de eso.

* * *

Con su experiencia en la armada y en el escuadrón fantasma, estaba familiarizado con el manejo de los médicos en el terreno de guerra. Eran ágiles, con respuesta inmediata, y sobretodo, lo que los diferenciaba de los otros médicos, era su vinculación con todos los miembros del batallón. El otro te tiene que importar como si fuera tu sangre en aras de intentar salvarle la vida a como diera lugar. Había algo en sus ojos, esa manera de mirar como si de verdad les importaras.

Y había algo en ella que le hacía recordar eso. La vio, con sincera preocupación, sin perder el tiempo, sin perder la calma, sin maltratar a los familiares – la mamá había llegado poco rato después, tenía dos trabajos y se culpaba por no haber podido llevarlo a la última cita -. La vio quedándose aun cuando su guardia había terminado para dedicarle atención exclusiva al niño, mientras el doctor del turno entrante manejaba los ingresos nuevos.

Erik había averiguado que la doctora era pediatra, tenía cuatro meses trabajando allí, y básicamente, se había ganado el cariño y respeto de la comunidad por la manera en que los atendía. Tanta amabilidad lo confundía, y si se sumaba lo bonita - esos ojos chocolate llenos de determinación, su piel caramelo, cabello corto que le daba un aire juguetón -, casi parecía ser muy buena para ser verdad.

Cuando la doctora salía a comentarle a la madre la evolución del niño, él sólo la veía y la escuchaba atentamente y ella evitaba mirarlo más allá que un par de segundos. Al principio pensaba que era una coincidencia, pero tras repetirse la escena en varias oportunidades se dio cuenta que continuaba haciéndolo. ¿La pondría nerviosa? Si era así, mejor, el juego se pondría más interesante.

Finalmente vio cómo la doctora se despedía del personal y salía de la clínica. Rápidamente fue tras ella. La escuchó hablando por teléfono, y por los trazos de la conversación dedujo que estaba esperando un taxi, así que tendría que actuar rápido.

\- "¿Doctora Rodríguez?", ella giró, tenía aspecto cansado pero sus ojos expresivos lo miraron con cordialidad, y si no se equivocaba, también con un poco de alivio, como si estuviera esperándolo. "No había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme apropiadamente. Erik Stevens", dijo mientas le extendía la mano.

\- "Encantada", dijo correspondiendo el gesto. Erik retuvo su mano – pequeña y delicada - un segundo más de lo debido. Se sentía suave. Apostaba que toda ella lo era.

\- "Sé que es su trabajo, pero ahí adentro – señaló la clínica -, se ganó mi respeto".

\- "¡Gracias! Es sólo… bueno, sí, mi trabajo", le dijo con mezcla de orgullo y sencillez. "La verdad es que usted también, quedándose hasta ahorita sin tener que hacerlo". Se mordió los labios distraídamente, le parecía que había algo travieso en su mirada, y aún con los rastros de cansancio a Erik le pareció provocativa y eso le encendió más el juego.

\- " _La oración es un ejercicio de pasión, no de indiferencia_ ".

Verás, algunas mujeres querían ser cortejadas, cosa de la que habitualmente pasaba porque no tenía tiempo para esos dramas. Otras querían ser dominadas, lo que se ajustaba más a su gusto, apenas las miraba con malicia y las tenía allí, no tenía que pedir cuando ya le estaban dando, lo cual era práctico pero aburrido. Y luego estaban esas, a las que prefería no encontrar porque no podías etiquetarlas.

Así que se sentía intrigado, quería deslumbrarla con palabras acompañadas por hechos, y cuando ella le regaló esa sonrisa cautivada, supo que había conseguido el pequeño botón de acceso que estaba buscando.

Antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, un vehículo se detuvo e hizo señas.

\- "Doctora Rodríguez, sé que ya tiene que irse y no quiero quitarle más tiempo, pero ¿sería posible que nos viéramos? ¿Quizá tomar un café?".

En lo referente a mujeres él solía arrasar, tomar lo que quería e irse. Pero no quería joderlo antes de darse el gusto, así que escogió las palabras con cuidado.

Ella buscó en su bolso y le dio una tarjeta con sus datos.

\- "Ahorita estoy un poco zombie, pero llámame mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo, ¿está bien?"

\- "Perfecto", dijo mientras le ayudaba con la puerta del taxi, "que pase buenas noches, doc".

\- "Lexy, puedes llamarme Lexy".

Erik le sonrió y palmoteó el techo del auto en señal de marcha para el conductor.

Una vez los perdió de vista, emprendió su propio camino. Se suponía que hoy sólo iba a cumplir su cuota puntual de expiación y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sabía que estaba en problemas cuando decidió quedarse hasta tarde en una clínica, sólo para intentar impresionar a una chica que recién conocía. _No le gustaba aquello_. Y por algún motivo – que _definitivamente_ no iba a reconocer -, no podía quitarse esa _estúpida sonrisa_ del rostro.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Primero, ¡quiero agradecerles a todos! tanto los que leyeron el fic, dejaron review, y/o dieron follow/favorite. Significa mucho el poder llegarles y tener feedback con ustedes.

Segundo, y no menos importante, comentarles algunas cosillas:

El personaje de Lexy está basado físicamente en una actriz colombiana, su sonrisa y su mirada son otro nivel, por eso hice tanto hincapié en eso xD Su usuario en instagram es **elizabethminotta** vayan a verla y me cuentan qué les parece, ¿les agrada cómo se vería junto a Erik? Aún no decido si describirla petiza o más alta, ¿qué me dicen ustedes?

Lo siento si se les hizo un poco tedioso este capítulo, en el sentido que hay más párrafos que diálogos, pero es que quería contextualizar bien de dónde vienen los personajes y "justificar" la atracción, bueno más que todo por parte de Erik, porque tod s sabemos que en cuanto a él lo más facilito es verlo y flecharse de inmediato jajajajaja

El texto que recita Erik en la charla le pertenece a Jean-Bosco Botsho, un duro de la africanidad, y la frase de la _oración_ es de R.C. Sproul.

Por cierto, este fic también lo estoy publicando en inglés. Gracias especiales a **BooYouWhore101** , quien se preocupó por esto (se me pasó por completo aclararlo antes).

Creo que eso sería todo por los momentos, sus sugerencias son bienvenidas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Manual sin instrucciones**

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

 _¿Está bien que haya dicho todo eso?_

 _¿Está bien que estés en mi cabeza?_

 _¿Es muy pronto para hacer esto?_

 _Porque sé que es delicado_

 _Taylor Swift, Delicate_

* * *

Lexy abrió los ojos perezosamente. Cuando había llegado de la guardia fue directo a ducharse y en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, cayó rendida.

En el hospital debía estar enfocada sólo en cosas inherentes a su trabajo, y al llegar a su casa el cansancio no le dio chance para detenerse a pensar detalladamente en _el hombre_ _más jodidamente hermoso_ que había visto jamás. ¡Madre santa! Sí que había hombres atractivos, otros lindos, o sexys, pero no todos los adjetivos juntos. Rallaba en la perfección, con todo el impacto de la palabra.

Su rostro parecía cincelado por algún dios. Rasgos perfectos, mirada que traspasaba defensas, sonrisa criminal y unos labios que a cualquier mujer le encantaría poder morder. Su cuerpo, con sólo darle un repaso a simple vista destacaba por su firmeza absoluta. Además era alto, increíblemente alto, no sólo porque en sí cualquiera podía serlo más que ella - con sus 1.57 m estaba en la categoría oficial de duende -, pero es que a él le calculaba más de 1.90 m.

Y es que no solo estaban esas cualidades físicas que eran más que evidentes, sino que además era un hombre que, si bien no lo conocía a fondo para ubicarlo en la categoría de altruista, pues sí que estaba vinculado con las actividades sociales. Además había ayudado con el niño, estaba pendiente de la situación, y la había esperado aún y cuando estuvo casi 6 horas con el caso.

Cuando salió por la sala de espera de la observación y no lo vio, pensó con un poco de desazón que finalmente se había marchado. Pero al oír su voz, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. ¡Sí estaba allí! Y con el apretón de manos sintió un hormigueo, un calor, que no podía sacudirse.

Pero el momento más cumbre fue cuando le dijo aquello de "l _a oración es un ejercicio de pasión, no de indiferencia"_. No, no, no. Se perdió en cuanto lo escuchó. ¿Por qué había tenido que soltar eso? Para ella había sido una implosión. Sí, le gustaban los hombres cultos e inteligentes, comprometidos con alguna causa, pero esta frase clave era de los que no sólo quieren cambiar el mundo, sino que saben que para hacerlo todo empieza desde sus propias manos.

Y no, no era como si él necesitara armar un arsenal de frases para el ligue. Estaba muy segura que nada más chasqueando los dedos podía tener a cualquiera. Pero fue la forma de decirlo, la determinación que había en su voz y la certeza en sus ojos, como si él tuviera un trasfondo invisible pero palpable - ella había sentido su verdad y cruzó el puente que él tendió.

Qué combinación tan peligrosa, ¿cierto? Tenía el aspecto, la mente, el corazón. Y por supuesto, todo, todo él también tenía un halo felino de misterio y peligro que la atraía irremediablemente; sabía que cualquier intento por resistirse sería en vano.

Algo en su interior le advertía que se tomara las cosas con calma, que no confiara del todo, que se controlara un poco. No obstante, sin importarle todas esas señales de alarma, la sobrecogía esta sensación de querer que ocurriera todo lo que tuviese que pasar. _Porque era él_. No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero algo tenía _Erik Stevens_ que la impulsaba a lanzarse por el agujero del conejo.

Estiró su mano y tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Hacía lo mismo todos los días: ver la hora, echar un vistazo a publicaciones nuevas de las revistas médicas que seguía, responder cualquier consulta o saludo que hubiese recibido, y poco a poco agarraba fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Sólo que ahora se anexaba a su rutina de despertarse, verificar si _él_ se había comunicado como acordaron ayer.

Veamos, llamadas y mensajes perdidos de su madre – después lidiaría con eso -, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, familiares de pacientes, colegas, y… y…

¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! Un mensaje de remitente desconocido - que ahora pasaba a añadir a sus contactos -, se desplegaba en la pantalla del celular.

" _Buenos días, Lexy. Esperando confirmación para nuestro café, o almuerzo, cena, o lo que te provoque"._

 _¿Lo que le provocara?_ Así que también incluíamos travieso en la lista de características; era obvio, pero le gustaba conocer más facetas de él. Y le había dicho por su nombre, tal como se lo había pedido. Estaba sonriéndole a la pantalla y empezó a sentir calor en sus mejillas, ¿era posible que este hombre con un mensaje ya provocara tal efecto en ella?

¿Qué hacer? ¿Le escribía? ¿Lo llamaba? El mensaje lo había recibido a las 9am, y eran las… ¡4pm! Lexy se incorporó de golpe, ¡tenía años sin dormir tanto y tan profundo! Habían pasado muchas horas, así que mejor lo llamaría. Empezó a caminar dando vueltas por la habitación. Las manos le sudaban un poco cuando presionó en el táctil.

Esperó mientras escuchaba los repiques. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y se obligó a respirar profundo.

* * *

Erik estaba por su tercera sesión de ejercicio. Normalmente procuraba ejercitarse al menos una vez al día, pero estaba tan ansioso que tuvo que triplicar la actividad física para mantener la mente despejada. Estuvo toda la mañana en el gimnasio; temprano había hecho boxeo y después se había dedicado a piernas. Como era más de mediodía y no había tenido noticias de ella, y en definitiva se sentía enjaulado, decidió ir a trotar.

Aún con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo el volumen que le era tolerable, cada vez que perdía la concentración – lo que le estaba ocurriendo con frecuencia desde ayer -, no podía evitar pensar en Lexy.

Normalmente seguía dos modus operandi en cuanto a mujeres se refería. Si necesitaba de alguna información en particular para sus objetivos, hacía un paneo para escoger a la que le pudiera ser más útil, empleaba algún contacto para investigarla e identificar puntos débiles para manipularlos, las rompía, obtenía lo que quería y las despachaba. El otro era algo casual; si había presas fáciles las usaba para intentar saciarse. Sí, lo pasaba bien, a veces muy bien; de hecho sus favoritas eran aquellas que estaban claras en que él no tenía nada que ofrecer, sino todo que tomar, sin repetir, sin enganches. De cualquier manera, nunca estaba satisfecho del todo.

Pero con ella se sentía interesado, y mucho. No había decidido cómo maniobrar. Le intrigaba conocer todo sobre ella, pero no quería compartir sus datos con nadie más. Lo primero que hizo fue averiguar lo que aparecía en la red; sólo encontró su perfil en redes de médicos – Lexy por Alexandra, le gustaba de las dos maneras -, con información sobre la universidad y año en que se graduó, sus especialidades, áreas de experticia y experiencia laboral.

No le bastaba con eso, quería saber más, quería saberlo todo. Estuvo tentado a hackear todas las páginas que le dieran la mayor cantidad de información, pero se sentía extraño, como si no estuviera del todo bien. Es decir, sabía que violentar la privacidad era ilegal, pero simplemente nunca le importaba. Ponía su mira en algo, lo obtenía y ya. Pero de alguna manera, tratándose de ella, sólo no podía hacerlo. _Maldita sea_.

Él era un hombre que iba siempre adelante, pero no de manera aleatoria, sino que mientras se iba moviendo calculadamente determinaba cuál de todas las variables era la más factible. Y la única consecuencia que le importaba era el éxito. Tan simple como eso. No se detenía, simplemente no era parte de su programa. Pero algo tenía _Lexy Rodríguez_ que lo impulsaba a tomar el riesgo de respirar y contemplarla.

Bien, le pondría una pausa a las ganas impacientes de tomarlo todo como sea, y esperaría a que ella misma se lo contara, lo que sea, todo, lo que ella quisiera. Por eso le había enviado ese mensaje. No la había llamado porque no era la opción evidente. Si había estado de guardia, apenas se estaban conociendo, aún no tenía la potestad para llamarle cuando sea a la hora que fuera, lo que habitualmente hacía porque francamente no le importaba, pero con ella, bueno, al parecer era la única excepción.

Sabía que quizá había jugado un poco los límites de lo moralmente aceptable con ese _"lo que te provoque"_ , pero quería que la doctora lo primero que hiciera al despertar fuera pensar en él, que se emocionara imaginando que podían estar juntos en _cualquier_ situación y lo deseara así como lo hacía él. Porque vaya, cómo le provocaba _marcarla_.

Fue aminorando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Miró el reloj, eran casi las 4pm y aún no tenía señales de ella, pero la paciencia la tenía de sobra. Estaba haciendo estiramientos cuando la música se detuvo de manera abrupta y al tomar el teléfono vio una llamada entrante. Era ella.

"Lexy, qué bueno saber de ti", lo decía con total sinceridad.

"Erik, ¡hola!", le agradaba escucharla aún y cuando claramente tenía voz adormilada.

"¿Recién despierta?", le hizo un poco de gracia, él nunca había podido dormir tanto, ni siquiera cuando no estaba en alguna misión.

"¡Sí, qué pena! Disculpa que estoy llamándote tan tarde, es que –".

"Tranquila, eres médico, tuviste una jornada difícil, tenías que descansar".

"Cierto, pero de cualquier manera, ¿crees que aún podamos vernos? Quizá hiciste planes o estás ocupado, yo lo entiendo totalmente. Dormí demasiado, no sé por qué, y yo, uhm, oh, ¡lo lamento! estoy hablando sin parar".

Erik sonrió torcidamente, le gustaban esos nervios. O corrección, le gustaba que él tuviera ese efecto en ella. No era sólo él quien había estado ansioso todo el día. Podría apostar que estaba sonrojada.

"Hey, no te preocupes, para ti siempre tengo tiempo".

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Para ti siempre tengo tiempo? Se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de exasperación. Tenía que recomponerse.

"Es decir, como habíamos acordado vernos hoy, dejé la agenda libre".

Muy bien, eso estaba mucho mejor. Sonaba respetablemente interesado sin caer en el desespero de _OhPorDiosEstoyAquíSentandoEsperándote_. Aunque esa era la verdad.

"¡Oh!", no supo distinguir si ese ¡oh! significaba que estaba molesta, decepcionada o ¿quizá halagada?, "Muy amable, Erik, entonces ¿te parece bien si nos vemos en un rato?".

Okey, suponía que le había sentado bien porque de lo contrario habría cancelado, ¿cierto?

"Seguro, dime lugar y hora".

"¿Conoces este local llamado Sweet Grannie?".

"¿Sweet Grannie?", Erik sonrió, pensaba que su doctora - bueno, sí, _su_ doctora – tendría alguna sugerencia más ¿estirada? ¿No eran así los médicos?

"Sí, ¡es buenísimo! En serio, confía en mí que tengo casi una maestría en dulces", y la escuchó reír y de pronto ese sonido se le antojó uno de sus favoritos.

"¿Ah sí?", la acompañó en su risa, "¿Entonces puedo confiarte mi vida y mi selección de postres?", trazos de insinuación.

"Por supuesto, no te decepcionaré", otra risita juguetona, "¿A las 6pm, entonces?".

"Sí, allí estaré".

"¡Nos vemos!", escuchó el clic que terminó la llamada.

Guardó su teléfono y empezó el camino de vuelta a casa. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero esa llamada logró calmarlo. Quizá se equivocaba, quizá le estaba dando más importancia de la que realmente se merecía la situación, quizá ella era un espejismo y él sólo tenía que probarla para tacharla de su lista.

La verdad era que sólo se estaba justificando, porque no quería reconocer que le daba miedo. Él, siendo Erik Stevens, siendo Killmonger, siendo N'Jadaka, ya no le tenía miedo a nada. Sí, le preocupaba a sobremanera no cumplir con su objetivo final, pero precisamente eso era lo que le motivaba a seguir adelante, una vida tras otra como un videojuego.

Y con _ella_ … Le era imposible no congelarse ante lo desconocido. No se iba a enamorar, _punto_. Tan sólo iba a contemplar el fuego mientras las llamas lo consumían todo excepto a él. Aunque Erik sabía en el fondo de su mente, con ese cosquilleo en el estómago, y por esa sonrisa estúpida que al parecer había decidido instalarse a vivir en su rostro, que no iba a poder salir ileso de este incendio.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola, de nuevo! Una vez más quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejan review, hacen follow y favorite, realmente son claves para continuar :)

Por cierto, lo del _agujero del conejo_ es una referencia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas :3

Disculpen si Erik está OoC, estoy trabajando en eso y espero no desviarme mucho de lo que lo caracteriza V me agrada la idea de Erik en un aspecto un poco _frozen_ (¡Vale, que T'challa y él tienen eso en común porque son primos adorables que se congelan cuando ven a sus respectivas chicas!) mientras que Lexy está en modo gowiththeflow.

Una vez más quiero agradecer enormemente a **BooYouWhore101** , my latinopowahsistah, por ser tan genialosa y darme ánimos para continuar este fic. Además que me encanta su manera de escribir, tiene una capacidad asombrosa para trabajar las emociones y situaciones, además que sus personajes son totalmente IC, en serio, ¡es lo más! Pasen a su perfil y revisen su historia, se van a quedar prendados de _Wildest Dreams_ , con T'Challa de protagonista, ¡te enamoras total!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
